The three wizards filmed distribution (A Olive the beach films Company)
(styled as:T3WFD) history * Early years:2016-17 (enterprises asset) the three wizards was founded by the three wizards enterprises on February 2016.the three wizards ordered its first series I hippo hippo:reboot and darkest hippo.the three wizards ordered a 10 episode young Patrick first season. * Ellington media asset:2017-2019 mj Ellington productions renewed the chronicles, scary Mary and j fat elfus for another season to join the upcoming 2018-2019 season lineup.on July 11th 2018,the three wizards switched the release dates of the Russian sleep experiment and Mother Nature is reborn.on July 8th 2018,the three wizards ended the little ones series after one season.on July 23rd 2018,the three wizards and teen productions showed off a upcoming new series:time jump to air on mj Ellington productions.on august 3rd 2018,time jumped (now the asylum crisis) was renamed and moved to teen productions.on august 21st 2018,the three wizards aired the first episode of j fat elfus season 3.on September 17th 2018,the three wizards aired the first episode of ingredients.on september 27th 2018,the three wizards renewed j fat elfus for a fourth season.on October 20th 2018.the three wizards revealed its upcoming film slate:three queens and a sun sequel and a holidays sequel.the three wizards delayed mother nature is reborn and will put it back into development (as frozen development).the three wizards cancelled the Russian sleep experiment and will be replaced by a untitled horror film.a historical film was planned with campo books. * passing Mj Ellington productions as Major film studio:2018 ' on October 18th 2018,the three wizards and superhero comics entertainment and with united films television/mj Ellington productions had negotiate to move the chronicles and doctor who FA.the three wizards agreed to take over the airing rights of the two shows.superhero comics entertainment agreed that the three wizards must not be one of the production companies but to just air and renew.the three wizards had a interest (before buying the airing rights) in the chronicles and doctor who FA and wanted to takeover airing rights. * '''Expanding as a Major film studio:final months of 2018 ' on October 21st 2018,the three wizards renewed Ingredients for a 5 episode second season.on November 6th 2018,the three wizards revealed the months of its upcoming films.on November 22nd 2018,the three wizards revealed its untiled historical horror film title:battle of Ypres based on a world war 1 battle and untitled nature drama film:mothernature rises!on December 16th 2018,the three wizards revealed that three queens and a sun movies are a trilogy:the third film will be released in 2021.the three wizards will make the second spin off the Great War movie:the Russian civil war.it will be released in 2020.on December 27th 2018,the Russian civil war was moved to a 2019 release and meisterstadt in a January 2020 release.master detectives will be released in 2020.on December 31st 2018,the three wizards moved the release date of three queens and a sun 2 to January 2nd.the mother nature rises! movie is possibly getting cancelled.on November 16th 2018,the three wizards and mj Ellington productions and teen productions reveled its ordered shows.the three wizards owner said:ellington media assets will focus more on films then tv shows in 2019. * '''New Year new problems:January 2019 on January 2nd 2019,the three wizards and teen productions cancelled the Mother Nature rises! film.mesiter Stadt and master detectives got a PG rating from the three wizards.mesiter Stadt and master detectives was moved to a 2019 release date.mesiter Stadt will be released on July 5th (Berlin time).the third three queens and a sun movie changed release dates to October 2020.moose-snoopy inc (production company of three queens and a sun trilogy) will rename itself as moosesnoopy corp effective June 2019.on February 9th 2019,the untiled third three queens and a sun film would possibly be named:three queens and a sun the war or three queens and a sun 3.on January 2nd 2019,the three wizards cancelled the alien on earth planned series. * films and tv shows planning:February-march 2019 ' on February 12th 2019,the Three wizards revealed that the third three queens and sun film title would be three queens and a sun 3.moosesnoopy corp is already planning a new trilogy with the three wizards.on February 14th 2019,the three wizards and newly formed sibling studio:dizzle effect features inc signed a first look deal to produce films.on march 7th 2019,After Avalonia comics had news that J fat elfus was ending with season 4 (ending 2019) and new shows were in development or being considered:J fat elfus spin off,Untitled sci-fi-sci fantasy Drama,untitled sitcom comedy and their has been some consideration for a yoga master revival or Reboot and the Sarah Jane adventures FA revival.On March 11th 2019,The three wizards cancelled their planned films:Master detective and the untitled origin historical film; while moving three queens and a sun 3 to a July 2021 airdate and has a TQAS prequel film to be released 2020 On March 16th 2019,the TQAS prequel film was revealed as House Lamber:the Battle of rulling ; ordered the demon battle and creme of legend.On march 11th 2019,The three wizards decided to put Ingredients and J fat elfus on a one year hiatus.J fat elfus would be renewed for a fifth season.On March 25th 2019,Coconut steam pictures Joined the production companies of J fat elfus and its spin off and the untitled sitcom was revealed as 2003 and the J fat elfus spin off was confirmed in devleopment and the untitled sci-Fi/sci-fantasy was revealed as social order. * '''ordering new shows:March 29th-April 27th 2019 ' on March 29th 2019,2003 and social order were ordered for a five episode first season.on March 30th 2019,The three wizards ordered nine episodes of j fat elfus spin off Dark Years.On March 31st 2019,the three wizards plans to make a upcoming Historical setting program.On April 27th 2019,The three wizards Television order a 10 episode 1st season for Historical setting program:Europe the terror Years and The three wizards television ordered a country ball spin off:countryballs Destiny. * 'management wave:May 5th 2019-August 8th 2019 ' On May 5th 2019,The three wizards Television put Europe,Destiny and others on Hold.On May 7th 2019,The three wizards televison cancelled and delayed some shows (Countryballs destiny was cancelled, Europe was renamed to CRSIS,The three wizards televison merged social order and 2003 as a Animated show, 2003 would be in development with its title called:Untitled Comedy, Dark Years was put back In Devlopment due to plot disasters from the writers of Dark Years). On May 11th 2019,the Untitled comedy was put on hold and dark years was ordered for a 5 episode season.On May 26th 2019,The three wizards Television announced that Ingredients has officially ended and CRISIS has been officially ordered.On May 30th 2019,The three wizards filmed distribution Transferred its rights over J fat elfus and its spin off to TTS and the Untitled comedy was ordered for three episodes (and social order was ordered for 5 episodes).On June 2nd 2019,The three wizards televison gave the untitled comedy a official title:Podcast and expanded its 3 episode order to a nine episode 1st season order.On June 8th 2019,the three wizards pictures gave distribution rights of fat elfus origins to TTS and the bIg apple was added to the film slate of 2019 (sclavia entertainment to produce the film).On June 17th 2019,Indo Past was added to the film slate of 2019 (Produced by:Slavia and Movie house screen);The big apple got a July 2019 and Indo-past got a November 2019 Release dates.On July 13th 2019,The three wizards Television reduced The podcast season 1 order of 9 Episodes to four Episodes and reduced social order from 10 Episodes to three Episodes;CRISIS will only reduce from 10 Episodes to 8 Episodes.On July 21st 2019,The three wizards Television will reduce the Episodes of Podcast season 1 from 4 Episodes to 3 Episodes.On July 31st 2019,The three wizards television reduced Crisis season 1 order from 8 Episodes to 4 Episodes.On August 8th 2019,The three wizards television reduced all upcoming program orders to a TV pilot (The TV pilot's will air across the 2nd portion of 2019 and if they do get a high viewership then the TV pilot will be ordered for a series,If they don't the TV pilot will be shelved). * ''Olive the beach films asset''''' On August 16th 2019,Olive the beach films bought the wizards three corporation from Ellington entertainment Holdings (ending the three years that Ellington media has owned the three wizards).On September 7th 2019,the three wizards filmed distribution will leave youtube due to its channel lease is up by ellington entertainment holdings and former sibling studio pangea industries will gain its former channel. Units * the three wizards filmed distribution # The Three wizards youtube channel (Formerly) * Broken Toaster Category:Olive the beach films Category:Former Ellington media assets